


holy ground

by lavendersblue



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Happy Sex, M/M, PWP, Romance, They're so in love it's disgusting, just like so happy, otp: wait that's my word, ummm idk gay babies honestly, yes the dogs get their own tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersblue/pseuds/lavendersblue
Summary: The amount of love he has for this man who somehow landed himself a role as a presidential cabinet secretary, but who can so easily fall apart to become putty in his hands, replenishes itself every day.Peter is home. Finally.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	holy ground

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know that the more astute of us just heard that he got home on Sunday, but I wrote this two weeks before then so. I don't care lol.

_“We blocked the noise with the sound of ‘I need you’”_

~

For the past few hours, Chasten had been productive at a level that even he was impressed with. He had washed the sheets and pillowcases, remade the bed, fed and walked the dogs, vacuumed the apartment free of as much dog hair as the poor vacuum could handle, took a shower, and even made a light dinner. He wanted Peter to come back to a near-perfectly clean home—not that he would even notice—and it mattered to Chasten that there was nothing he would have to worry about. He’d had enough to worry about over the past two weeks in quarantine, and now that his isolation period was over, he would be home within the hour. His husband was going to be here, home with him, for the first time in two weeks, and he couldn’t wait.

It wasn’t like Peter had been deployed overseas or like he was even the one who had tested positive, but self-quarantining for fourteen days is not an exciting thing to go through. In fact, it’s pretty miserable. It’s a lonely endeavor, and it can get boring. Thankfully, his full-time job where his boss was the literal President of the United States kept him plenty busy. Still, it was the start of his first full week on the job when Tim tested positive (who, thankfully, never had any symptoms), and Chasten knew that Peter definitely would have preferred to have had his first meeting in the Oval Office in person instead of through a screen. It was one of the longest periods of time they had gone without seeing each other since they started dating, maybe the longest. Their daily video calls could only make up for so much. They missed each other.

He’s trying to pass the time by reading in the bedroom when suddenly the dogs hop off the bed and trot out of the room. His heart skips a beat as he listens to them prance down the hallway leading to the entryway of their apartment before the whining, then the barking, starts. An excited smile slips onto his face. Peter is home. Finally.

He bookmarks his page and begins to get up, hearing his husband’s gentle exclamations to the dogs that are no doubt jumping all over him judging from the excited barks and howls. Beagle mixes if Chasten had ever heard them.

“Hi! Hi, hello! I missed you guys, too. Come on, let’s go over there. Come on boys.”

Chasten appraises the bedroom one more time before turning to the door. “Okay,” he says to himself, and walks out through the corridor.

“Hold on, hold on,” Peter’s voice echoes. “Let me put my stuff down before you guys ruin it. Almost there.” There is a pause. “Okay!” And then the sounds of puppies jumping on hardwood.

He lets himself lean against the threshold and crosses his arms over his chest to take in the scene before him. Peter is sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room, accepting his fate as Truman and Buddy continue to jump all over him and give unrelenting kisses to every inch they could reach. His jacket is abandoned over the couch arm, out of harm’s way. Chasten chuckles to himself at the sight of Peter struggling to give scratches to both dogs.

“Yes, I know,” Peter laughs. “I missed you guys, too.”

Chasten lets out a content sigh, the fond smile on his face complimenting the happy beating of his heart. Peter must have heard the sigh, because at that moment he looks up and they lock eyes for the first time in two weeks without a screen as a barrier. Chasten can’t help but smile impossibly wider as Peter allows an ear-splitting grin to stretch across his face, too.

“Hey,” Peter says, still scratching Buddy’s head.

“Hi,” and Chasten has to laugh.

Peter detaches himself from the dogs and gets up. Chasten meets him in the middle with a long kiss and deep sigh, his hands cupping Peter’s jaw, sinking into the feeling of his husband’s arms wrapped securely around him that he had sorely missed. They break apart and nestle their heads into the crook of the other’s shoulders, perfectly content to never move from that moment again. Chasten is the first to break the quiet.

“God, I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, love.” They pull out of the hug but leave their arms around each other—Peter’s over Chasten’s shoulders, Chasten’s around Peter’s waist.

“I know you were literally only 2 miles away in a nice hotel,” Chasten starts, “but I never want to do that again. You’re not going to get sick, okay? We’re both going to finish getting the vaccines and everything’s going to be okay. Going more than two weeks…” he shakes his head at the thought.

Peter’s brow creases, knowing full well what Chasten meant. “I’m here,” he says softly, scratching at the nape of Chasten’s neck. “I’m perfectly healthy. Tim is, too. It all worked out. I’m home—with you.”

Chasten nods, centering himself. He glances at the dogs sitting impatiently at their feet and breathes a laugh. They had missed their other dad, too. He looks back at Peter and smiles again at his blue eyes watching him with amusement. “Welcome home, love.” 

“It’s good to be home,” Peter agrees. Chasten leans in to kiss him again, not wanting to separate just yet. He feels Peter’s smile form against his lips and smiles in return as they stand there in the middle of the living room just relishing the feeling of being in each other’s arms again. The kiss slows to a stop as they lean their foreheads against each other, catching their breaths. Of course, that is the moment Buddy decides to whine, unsatisfied with the amount of attention he isn’t receiving. Peter chuckles and pulls out of the embrace, leaning down to give the puggle the attention he’s whining for.

“Yeah, they missed you,” Chasten says.

“It’s nice to be missed,” Peter agrees. He sniffs the air, just realizing the aroma of cooked food wafting from the kitchen. “Did you make dinner?”

“Yeah. I forgot to ask you earlier if you ate, so I made a light dinner if you’re hungry.”

“I’ll eat a little bit if you’re hungry,” Pete says, raising an eyebrow.

“Honestly, I’m not, really,” Chasten says with a shy smile. “I just threw it together just in case.”

“Well, thank you anyway. We can put it away for now and munch later, if that’s alright?”

Chasten nods. He swears he just saw the beginnings of a blush start to creep up Pete’s cheeks as they head to the kitchen and get the Tupperware out of the pantry. 

It seems they might have similar thoughts about how they imagine the evening going, after all. He tries not to smile too much as he helps put away the pasta into the fridge. 

By the time Peter closes the refrigerator door, the atmosphere has changed. He looks at Chasten from beneath his eyelashes with that coy smile that Chasten loves so much. It hadn’t escaped Chasten’s mind when he was making their bed earlier that it had been over two weeks since they’d been physically intimate. Peter’s quarantine coincided with Valentine’s Day last Sunday, only adding on to the anticipation of seeing each other again. There was only so much you could do over a screen, and Chasten isn’t too proud to admit that he is more than a little touch-starved.

“Okay,” he says, formulating a plan in his mind as his hands drift down his husband’s arms to intertwine their fingers. “Say hi to the dogs until they’re tuckered out, and then go take your time in the shower and wait for me in the bedroom because there is no way in _hell_ I’m letting you out of my arms tonight.”

Peter smirks, clearly happy that they’re on the same wavelength. “I almost forgot how you get when you’ve missed me.”

“Did you? Well, I’ll just have to remind you, then,” Chasten says, modulating his voice in that flirty way he knows makes Peter weak.

Sure enough, Peter melts, feeling a familiar warmth in his chest that always comes from flirting with his husband as they both lean in again. The new spark in the kiss is palpable, getting their hearts racing faster than before for an entirely new reason. Pete’s hands frame Chasten’s face to pull him closer as he leans back against the kitchen counter, perfectly happy to be trapped in that spot with one of his love’s strong hands at his waist and the other braced against the counter.

Even after more than five years, Chasten still finds himself in awe at the intensity with which it seems his husband can never get enough of him—Pete’s restless hands, his eager lips, or the way he always leaned into Chasten’s touch, whether it was a palm on his cheek, a hand at the small of his back, or a mouth worrying at his neck, just under his ear. The amount of love he has for this man who somehow landed himself a role as a presidential cabinet secretary, but who can so easily fall apart to become putty in his hands, replenishes itself every day.

Chasten leaves a final lingering kiss, holding Peter’s bottom lip between his two before pulling away so they can catch their breaths.

“Have I mentioned just how much I missed you?” Peter sighs.

Chasten smiles and murmurs in his ear, “You can show me later,” leaving a soft kiss to his cheek as he slinks out of the embrace, not having to look back to be proud of his handiwork.

//

Sitting on the couch in the main room with a sleeping dog (finally) on either side of him, he hears the water shut off from down the hall. He can’t help but smile to himself. They’d had a drink before he’d sent Peter away to shower and he’d stayed out in the main room with the dogs in an attempt to tire them out so they’d be fast asleep by the time Peter was done. He waits until he hasn’t heard any noise from that part of the apartment for ten minutes. 

Chasten has learned a lot about his husband over the relatively short time they’ve been together, but one of his favorite things to learn was that nothing gets Peter’s blood pumping more than being told to go wait and be patient. By the time Chasten gets to him, there is barely any need for foreplay other than to just have fun. And he won’t deny that the thought of Peter waiting patiently for him gets his blood pumping, too.

Chasten rises from the couch as quietly as he can, not wanting to wake the hounds, and tip toes towards their bedroom. When he opens the door, he has to remind himself to breathe at the sight before him, one that he hasn’t seen in much too long for his liking.

Peter is laying on his stomach on the bed, arms under the pillow his head was resting on, and naked except for a clean pair of boxers. His skin is the slightest shade of pink from being freshly washed and toweled off. He looks _perfect_.

Chasten softly closes the door and takes his clothes off, leaving only his underwear on to match his husband. He watches as Peter’s toes start to clench and relax, seemingly involuntarily, like his body is unable to keep completely still at the knowledge that he is finally in complete privacy with his husband for the first time in weeks.

He is so in love with this insatiable man. And they have all night.

He puts a knee on the bed and crawls up Peter’s body, leaving soft kisses along the way—to the calf, the sensitive spot behind the knee, the back of the thigh, up to the small of his back and along every other vertebrae until he reaches that spot right below Peter’s ear that Peter always melts into, and this time is no different. His husband stretches his neck, allowing for Chasten to reach more of the delicate skin before one of them—he can’t tell which—lets out a satisfied hum.

“You’re pretty perfect sometimes, you know that?” Chasten murmurs into his ear before licking a stripe along the edge. Peter responds with a gasp and a sigh. He notices the slow movements of his husband’s hips against the bed and can’t help smiling against his neck before pulling back.

“Turn around for me,” he says, moving to allow Peter to roll onto his back before straddling his hips again. He leans back to take in the view beneath him. Peter’s hands are relaxed above his head, looking at Chasten like he has never been so happy to be in one place in his life (although memories from one of the mornings from their honeymoon flood his mind to come in a close second). His breathing has only picked up in the slightest, completely at odds with the bulge already prevalent at his hips. Chasten shakes his head in awe at how lucky he is.

“You look so beautiful like this, babe,” he sighs, dragging his fingers down the soft undersides of his husband’s arms and further down his abdomen. Peter allows a shy smile onto his face at the compliment and bites his bottom lip, shivering at the light touch of fingers along his body.

“You’re not so bad yourself, my love.” 

Smiling, Chasten leans down to finally taste his husband’s mouth and hums at the feeling of hands roaming restlessly across the bare skin of his back, sliding up into his hair. It’s like his nerve endings are extra receptive to the touch after going days without the familiar sensations. It hasn’t even been that long, but they’re both starved for this. 

There had been no warning when Peter suddenly had to leave, so they couldn’t even mentally prepare. Being back together like this—pressed skin to skin with nothing else to worry about for the night—feels heavenly, and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to take advantage of every second.

They kiss and kiss and kiss, making up for lost time and enjoying the taste of the other’s mouth again. Chasten’s body arches as those wonderful hands run down the expanse of his back to promptly grab handfuls of his ass. He lets out a moan and grinds his hips into Peter’s for the first time tonight, reveling in Peter letting out a moan of his own. He lets his legs stretch out behind him to entangle them with Peter’s and their bare toes brush and curl against each other’s, in no rush to get anywhere but just so happy to feel skin on skin again. 

_God_ , this was perfect.

Overwhelmed, Chasten sighs into his mouth, “I love you so much.” He feels Peter smile between their kisses.

“I love you, Chasten,” Peter murmurs between one kiss and the next.

Tracing one hand along his husband’s ribs, he smiles against his lips as Peter whimpers, their hips still moving all the same.

There is nothing Chasten loved more than finding a new reaction when exploring his husband’s body. He’s confident enough by now that he knows how to elicit very specific sounds and movements from Peter and what gets him off in the most toe-curling ways, but the best thing is when he can find something new to draw out and explore all the different ways it can make Peter moan and whine. It never fails to turn him on even more.

He trails his lips across Peter’s cheek and down his neck, giving them both a chance to breathe before Chasten sucks a gentle bruise into the base where Peter’s neck meets his shoulder, just out of view if he’s wearing a tie.

“Chasten, love…” Soft hands find their way back into his hair to run through, making him hum into the patch of delicate skin he was tenderly working on and his groin throb. Peter knows Chasten’s secrets as well.

He travels further down Peter’s body, carefully sucking each nipple as he goes just to make him squirm and sigh. Dragging Peter’s underwear down his legs to toss to the floor and then straddling one of his thighs, he takes a second to take in the full effect of the beautiful man laid out before him. Peter’s lips are parted slightly, pink and wet from being kissed. His eyelids are hooded, like he would happily close them at any moment and sink into the sensation of his husband’s lips and hands on his body if not for the conflicting desire to watch him do it. The slight definition in his abdomen flexes and contracts as he struggles to get his breathing under control. He looks like a vision.

Chasten shakes his head and smiles, causing Peter to pull that pink lip between his teeth once more as if he can read his mind. Even they admitted that sometimes it was stupid how in love they were.

Chasten starts with a light touch, enough for Peter to close his eyes at the enjoyable sensation. When he wraps his hand around and works up a rhythm, Peter lets out a low moan, his lips parting once more. When he bends down to take him into his mouth, he feels a hand return to his head, a subtle presence to help guide him, and the moans become louder, eventually turning into whines as he focuses his attention.

Peter is past the point of anything other than monosyllabic words and gasps. His hand not guiding Chasten’s head clenches the comforter, grabbing a new bunch with every new movement. The leg not held down is flexing and stretching, toes curled into the sheets as he basks in the sweet pleasure of his husband’s warm mouth on him, a feeling he isn’t ashamed to say he has dearly missed. _God_ , he thinks. _It just felt so_ wonderful _._ He feels a pressure start to simmer in the pit of his belly and, with great restraint, taps his husband’s shoulder in indication. Chasten takes the hint and crawls back up to nuzzle his neck as Peter sighs delightedly, helping Chasten take his own underwear off to toss to another random corner as they roll their hips together once more.

“How do you want to come, baby?” Chasten sighs into his mouth before pulling away to look him in the eyes. 

“With you inside me,” Peter whispers, and leans up to capture his lips again, Chasten palming his cheek and stroking his thumb back and forth. 

“You’re sure?” he asked, pulling back to look in his eyes again.

Peter nods, sure as anything. “I’m positive, love.”

Chasten smiles, breathing an “Okay,” and kisses his husband’s forehead before reaching over to the nightstand drawer. Peter grabs a pillow to position under his hips while Chasten opens the bottle to slick up his fingers. He repositions himself on Peter’s side, still pressed skin to skin to feel the comforting warmth as he trails his fingers along the sensitive insides of Peter’s thighs and around the base to help him relax. He holds one of his lover’s hands resting above his head and slowly slides a finger in. It’s tight, but not as tight as he thought. He must have prepared himself when he was in the shower. Peter squeezes his hand tighter as he gets used to the feeling again, biting his lip as Chasten’s hand begins to move. 

Chasten leans down to pepper Peter’s face with kisses and whispered praises of “Good, you’re doing so good, darling.” 

He feels Peter begin to relax more and doesn’t even have to ask before Peter sighs, “I can do more, baby.”

Chasten pulls out and presses two against him, tracing over the delicate skin for a second before pressing. He works up a slow rhythm, smiling fondly at the soft hums and moans emitting from the man below him. “Feeling good?”

Peter’s eyes flutter closed and he lets out a slightly louder moan as Chasten’s fingers accidentally hit that spot inside him. Chasten smirks, taking that as a yes. 

“Feels _so_ good, Chasten. I _—God_ , I missed this, baby.”

Chasten’s heart swells. “Me too, darlin’.” He lets his hand move a little faster, spreading his fingers on the out movements. He can’t take his eyes off of Peter; he doesn’t even know where to look. His breathing is coming in a little quicker. His tongue darts out to lick his swollen lips every so often. His hand still grips Chasten’s own. His hips are restless, trying to meet the rhythm of Chasten’s hand in an encouragement to go faster. Chasten slowly pulls his fingers out so only the tips are stretched around the rim, and Peter whines.

“Patience, Peter,” Chasten breathes into his ear. “Remember: you don’t have to rush. You can just enjoy.” 

He waits until Peter nods to pull his fingers out and add more lube before tracing three over his puckered rim. “You ready for more?”

Peter opens his eyes again and looks up at Chasten, nodding desperately. “God, yes. Please.”

“Very good. Let your muscles relax just a little more, is that alright?” Peter nods, and pushes against him as Chasten pushes in again. He barely even has to wait this time before he feels Peter relax to start moving, Peter grabbing a fistful of the pillow once he does.

Chasten curls his fingers to reach that sweet bundle of nerves, smiling as he watches Peter let out the sweetest moan and tremble below him. He remembers one of the first times he did that, early on in their relationship before they had even moved in together, showing Peter exactly how to reach that spot and what it could do to him. His heart flutters at how Peter’s eyes had shot open and begged him to “God, please, do that again.” He smiles again at the memory and twists his fingers again, twice, a third time, each groan better than the last and sending electricity down his own body. 

Peter reaches down with his free hand to palm his dick in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure, letting out another higher-pitched, longer moan when his husband curls his fingers again to hit that wonderful spot deep inside him. Chasten actually feels his mouth water at the sight of Pete with a hand around himself and leaking pre-come onto his stomach.

“God, you’re sexy,” Chasten groans, his own cock throbbing between his legs as he leans down to seal a searing kiss to Peter’s mouth, Peter returning the affection eagerly in between moans.

“Do you think you’re ready,” Chasten asks, “or do you think you need a bit more?”

“I think I’m ready,” Peter moans. “Please, babe.”

Chasten spreads his fingers anyway, more to tease him at this point than anything else as he watches Peter’s mouth drop open at the sweet burn. “Are you sure—?”

“Yes, babe, I’m fucking positive, _please_.”

“Okay,” Chasten concedes, raising an eyebrow at the sass and pulling his fingers out. He slicks himself up and moves on top of his husband, settling between his hips as Peter comfortably frames his thighs around him. “Bossy, bossy.”

“Shut up,” Peter tries to laugh, but it came out more as a shaky sigh. He taps a teasing hit to Chasten’s ass instead in retaliation. Chasten just chuckles, relishing every part of their sex banter.

They stop to look at each other. Peter’s hair is a sweaty mop upon his forehead. There is a pink flush high in his cheeks and his bottom lip is swollen after biting it so often. He looks _beautiful_. 

Chasten’s eyes look like they were sparkling, like he has never looked at something that brought him so much happiness before. 

They both just smile.

When Chasten carefully pushes in, Peter’s hands grab a hold of his back as he sucks that swollen bottom lip in between his teeth again. Chasten can relate. It felt _exquisite_.

“Hey,” he says on an unsteady breath, pulling that lip back out and gently running a thumb over it. “No more of that.”

Peter nods quickly, closing his eyes as he adjusts to the stretch of Chasten inside of him for the first time in over two weeks. “Just give me a minute.”

Chasten is perfectly okay with that. He can use the minute himself. “How about more of this?” he whispers, and leans down to kiss Peter once more. Peter drapes his arms around Chasten’s neck in response, alternating between running hands through his hair and trailing over the expanse of his warm back as he kisses back, feeling himself relax.

“Okay,” Peter says against his lips after a little bit. “Go ahead.”

They both moan into the air around them as Chasten pushes in again, somehow feeling deeper than he was before. Peter’s hand flies to the small of Chasten’s back to press him closer, the other around the nape of his neck. They move together slowly, taking in the intimacy of the moment—that of never being closer to another person than they are right now, in all the ways one can be. 

“God, I missed you,” Peter sighs out, opening his eyes to look at his lover.

A surge of warmth bubbles to Chasten’s chest, hopelessly in love with this man below him. “I missed you, too.”

Peter leans up to give Chasten’s neck some attention, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses along the muscle. Chasten leans into the affection and lets his eyes flutter shut at the contrasting sensations of his husband’s warm mouth and tongue tracing his neck and their blissful connection.

Making love with Peter had been a vastly different experience for Chasten since the start. Ever since that first moment when they held hands and Peter had practically fallen for Chasten right then, he had known that this man was completely different. Lying in bed curled up to each other after their first time, there was an unspoken sentiment floating in the air that their souls had become inexplicably intertwined. Sex had opened up a depth of knowledge of the other that was so precious to them, creating the most intimate bond either of them had ever known. Making love quickly became their favorite way of expressing their love for each other, allowing them to connect on something even deeper than a physical level. It is the part of their relationship they hold most sacred, something almost divine that belongs to just the two of them.

Chasten tries to pace himself, regain control of his breathing somehow. He wants to make this good for Peter, as good as he knows how, but his husband’s tight, hot body moving against his with increasing desperation and his shaky moans are seriously testing that goal. He reaches down to run a hand along the muscles of Peter’s thigh and wraps his fingers behind the knee, pulling his thigh closer to his chest to change the angle.

“Peter,” he pants, pressed forehead to forehead. “You feel _so fucking good_ ,” he says on a groan. “Are you okay?”

But before Peter can answer he breathes in a sharp gasp, hands flying to tug on Chasten’s hair as he arches his back, moving his hips to meet Chasten’s. It seems that they settled that question.

They pick up the delicious pace as they both feel the blissful pressure building up deep inside them, Peter digging his heel into the small of Chasten’s back where his leg is wrapped around. Hands and mouths roam restlessly in an attempt to find some sort of grounding, but never finding any and repeating the process over again.

Peter doesn’t know when it happened, but suddenly he realizes he’s on his stomach, prostrated under Chasten. Chasten teases his cock between Peter’s cheeks and leans in close to his ear, whispering, “Is this alright?” before tracing a serpentine line along the curve of his ear with his tongue. It only makes Peter shiver and melt further into the bedsheets.

“Fuck yes it’s alright. Come on.” He grabs a hold of the comforter and the pillow. 

Now it’s Chasten’s turn to let out a laugh that comes out more like a sigh, always pleased to no end by his husband’s shameless ability to show Chasten how much he craves his touch.

He truly was insatiable sometimes.

Chasten slowly pushes in again, the sensation feeling even tighter and warmer than before that it makes him cry out and stop.

Peter turns his head a little. “You okay?” he breathes, just a little concerned.

“Yeah,” Chasten breathes back, a trembling vibrato in his voice. “Yeah, just… trying to make this… you know.”

“Yeah,” Peter answers, “I know, love.”

Once Chasten catches his breath back, he sinks in to the hilt, telling himself to at least try to go slowly at first.

“Tell me when.”

“Now,” Peter grits out immediately. Chasten doesn’t have to hear it twice.

They’re shaking with a bliss so pure, Chasten finding Peter’s prostate quickly and managing to keep the angle on nearly every thrust. He holds Peter’s arms above his head to the pillow, a hand on each wrist as Peter arches his back in response to the punishing pace. Their breathy moans fill the room with the warmth of Peter’s thighs pressed together only prolonging the pleasure, making it feel never ending. Beneath him, Peter is a mess of broken moans and whines, trying to meet Chasten’s hips when he can, like he can never get enough of this.

It feels incredible. This is _incredible_. 

It doesn’t take long for that aching pressure in their cores to start heating up again, curving up along their insides and threatening to consume them.

“Peter.”

“Yes, yes.”

Hands reach and grab and tug.

“God, Peter, baby…”

“I’m—oh _fuck_ … I’m gonna—”

Toes curl. A fist pounds into the pillow. Another one into the mattress.

“Chasten, _please_ ,” Peter sobs out, lifting up his hips just the slightest, enough for Chasten to get a hand under them between Peter and the pillow to give him what he needs to push him over.

Sure as anything, seconds later he feels warm wetness spilling over his hand and a tight clench of spasms around him, followed quickly by Peter’s broken groan. Fiery sparks of electricity flood his body from his toes to his fingers as Chasten teeters right on that desperate edge before finally plummeting straight over it, sobbing his husband’s name into the crevice of his neck and submitting to the force of wave after wave of ecstasy.

//

They lost track of how long it was that they laid there together. At some point Peter flips onto his back again and Chasten is right there, snuggled into his chest, impossibly close. They catch their breaths back after a while and the quivering aftershocks fade to a lasting tingling in their legs. Peter traces little patterns over Chasten’s back and sides, soaking in the safe feeling of holding and being held. When Chasten finally feels like he regained enough strength to move his limbs, he picks his head up off Peter’s chest just a little to look up at him. Their gazes meet with Peter already gazing at Chasten in that hazy after-sex glow. They lock eyes and… immediately start laughing. 

A combination of things, really. The intensity of the passion they’ve just given to each other, complete with mind-numbing orgasms which they still aren’t fully recovered from. Shock that it seemed to be just as good for one of them as it did for the other. Hysteria over the fact that making love was the first thing they did when seeing each other again rather than, say, eating food. Relief that they’re together again.

A combination of things, really.

“Happy belated Valentine’s Day,” Chasten mumbles with his cheek squished against Peter’s chest. He feels Peter’s body shake with laughter and a comforting scratch through his head of hair.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Peter laughs.

They snuggle even closer as Chasten presses kisses to Peter’s shoulder and chest and Peter rubs his hand up and down Chasten’s back, a comforting presence to both of them. They know they should probably eat a little something before settling in for the night. Peter has to be up early for work the next day, anyway. They should probably be good dog parents and let the dogs onto their bed at some point since there is no way they slept through all that. They should definitely get cleaned up and replace the comforter and pillow cases before they do any of that.

But their bodies are just so warm, and they just feel so cozy and sated and happy and perfectly satisfied to never move anywhere ever again unless it was within the perimeter of this bed, finally back in each other’s arms.

So they lay there for a little while longer.

~

_“And darling, it was good never looking down. And right there where we stood was holy ground.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor Swift making her way into everything as she inevitably does. Thanks for reading. x


End file.
